The Unicorn of Zero
by Crossover Story Fanatic
Summary: Banagher Links has brought light to the Universal Century, but now he has been summoned to a distant world as the Familiar of Louise De la Valliere, how will the Pilot of the Unicorn Gundam adjust to his new life?


The Unicorn of Zero

Chapter one: New Possibilities

Cover Image: The Unicorn Gundam kneeling down on the courtyard of the Tristain Magic Academy as a very confused Banagher Links stares at Louise De la Vallière.

* * *

The Dark History, the name that was chosen for humanity's long history of progress and their curse. It all began when mankind's intelligence let them travel beyond Mother Earth and into the depths of space, but wars inevitably broke out and they fought amongst themselves for both supremacy and survival. At the end of each struggle, mankind was destroyed and reborn. This cycle began with the Universal Century, which eventually gave birth to the Regild Century, Future Century, After Colony, Mars Colony, After War, Cosmic Era, Anno Domini, Advanced Generation and eventually, the Correct Century and during each era, people evolved and fought with mechanized weapons known as Mobile Suits and one of them always acted as the symbol of hope, the Mobile Suit Gundam.

At the end of the Correct Century after all of the battles and hardships, mankind ended the Dark History and they finally learned to forgive each other and in turn, they forgave themselves as a whole for the sins of the past. To symbolize the end of the Dark History they left the solar system in search of new frontiers and those left on Earth to restore the planet, abandoned technology and were reborn once more.

What was born from the end of the Dark History was a new era where magic plays a big part in the lives of the people and as their civilization grew more advanced, they began to rely on the technology that was left behind by the people of the Dark History and on rare occasions, a strange phenomenon would summon objects from various different points in the Dark History.

Now, one particular event from the Universal Century will make its mark on this new era and the hands of time move once again.

* * *

It was the year U.C. 0096 and the Laplace Conflict had finally ended and the truth regarding the evolved humans known as Newtypes was revealed to everyone living on both Earth and Space. A brilliant aurora light emanated from the Unicorn Gundam, a white mobile suit that had two fins protruding from its forehead and glowing crystals growing from the exposed psycoframes on its armour and it was held back by the Unicorn Gundam Banshee Norn, a black mobile suit a gold horn and red eyes.

The pilot of the Banshee, Riddhe Marcenas, a man with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a black and orange pilot suit, spoke to his fellow Gundam Pilot. "We'll be there too, Banagher. Your job is finally over. Laplace's Box has been opened. Head back to the ship and get some rest. After all, you're a new entity…" The Marcenas Family heir held back tears of joy, knowing that the long struggle was over. "Banagher." The blonde pilot acknowledged the change that his ally had gone through.

Without warning, Banagher Links, a teenaged boy with brown hair and eyes wearing a white and red pilot suit, broke free from the Banshee's grasp and flew the Unicorn Gundam into the distance without saying a single word, leaving a trail of brilliant light in its wake.

Riddhe shocked to see that Banagher had become one with the Unicorn Gundam. "Is that… a perfected Newtype?" The Banshee Pilot was now angered at the Unicorn Gundam Pilot's impulsiveness. "You're always rushing into things prematurely! But nobody wants the outcome that you seek. Just having the possibility should be enough." The Marcenas Family heir was determined to bring his ally back to his senses. "You and I have to go on! We still have a lot of things to do in this world, don't we?! I'm gonna drag you back here if it's the last thing I do! Banshee!" He called out the name of his Gundam he activated the NT-D, opening up its armour to reveal the glowing green psycoframes and its gold horn splitting into a crown-like fin.

As the Unicorn Gundam flew off into the distance, the Banshee followed it, unable to keep up with its incredible speed.

"How are you supposed to be with Mineva if you become that?" Riddhe cried out as he spoke the name of the woman they both loved, hoping that it would bring the Unicorn Gundam Pilot back to his senses. "I'm gonna steal Audrey from you, Banagher!"

The Unicorn Gundam saw an army of approaching mobile suits and with a wave of its hand, a light washed over the enemy machines and disabled them completely.

The light grew brighter and larger and both Riddhe and Banagher were transported to a place only Newtypes can see, over the rainbow that transcended even time itself and when the light vanished, both the Unicorn and the Banshee disappeared with it.

Banagher was almost fully one with the Unicorn Gundam and he could see the spirits of his fallen friends and foes alike, but a voice called out to him and the sound of that voice led him to a new world.

* * *

It was the start of a normal day at Halkeginia's Tristain Magical Academy. A young girl, about sixteen years of age is still asleep in her room, as she woke up she stretched and started combing her long pink hair and she changed to her school uniform. "I hope today is better than yesterday" she sighed. She was tired of always being picked on for not being able to get her spells.

"Everyone, congratulations on becoming Second year students" The teacher greeted her class. "My name is Miss Chevreuse, and I'm a new teacher here at Tristain Magic Academy" She introduced herself before moving on to her lecture.

"My element is earth. My title is The Red Earth Chevreuse." The teacher said proudly "I'll be giving lectures on earth magic this year."

"How about it?" a student with long grey hair flirted with a busty redheaded girl, who replied with a giggle.

"So, can anyone tell me what are the four basic elements?" The teacher asked her class, testing their knowledge on the subject.

"Ah, yes" a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes raised his hand and in it he was holding a red rose. "Fire, water, earth, and wind. And what a coincidence" The young man gestured proudly "We have the same element." He bowed "My title is The Bronze Guiche de Gramont." He toyed with his hair and he placed the rose he was holding in his mouth. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Gramont" Miss Chevreuse replied. "Earth is an important magical element, since it governs creation." She pulled some stones out of her pocket. "Let's start with an Alchemy lesson." Then she just remembered something important. "Before we begin, I'll ask you a question about history" She took out a book and started to read from it. "Can anyone tell me what the legendary "White Doll" was?"

A petite girl with short blue hair, matching blue eyes and red framed glasses raised her hand "I can" The bespectacled student stood from her seat.

"And what's your name" Miss Chevreuse asked, the bespectacled girl for an introduction.

"It's Tabitha" The bespectacled girl stood up and answered the teacher's question. "The White Doll was a legendary figure that fought alongside Founder Brimir; it took the form of a white animated armour known as the Gundam. It was much like the animated armours we excavate today, only much more powerful, it disappeared over 6000 years ago. Up until this day, nobody knows who rode the White Doll."

"Very good, Tabitha" Miss Chevreuse started to clap, impressed by Tabitha's knowledge on the subject.

"Thank you." Tabitha replied politely before returning to her seat.

"Now where were we? Ah, yes Alchemy." Miss Chevreuse chanted the spell and transmuted the stones into a gold coloured metal.

The students were in awe upon seeing the gold coloured metal, amazed at the transformation the simple stones had undergone.

"Is that gold?" The red haired girl asked surprised, that such a precious metal could be formed from such common material.

"It's just bronze." Miss Chevreuse replied in order to calm down the red haired girl. "Transmuting gold is illegal."

"Damn." The red haired girl sighed, disappointed by the truth behind the transformation.

Miss Chevreuse took the bronze stones and put them back into her pocket. And placed new stones on the desk "Now who wants to try it?" The teacher looked at her students and chose one. "How about you?" She pointed at a pink-haired girl, who was taking notes. "What's your name?" The teacher asked.

"Louise." The pink-haired girl stood up before introducing herself to Miss Chevreuse. "Louise de La Vallière."

The other students started to whisper and some of them showed signs of fear and contempt for Louise.

"Oh no! She's going to blow up the whole room!" One of the students yelled out in an attempt to warn Miss Chevreuse and the other students.

"It's dangerous to ask her!" The redheaded girl stood from her seat "Let me do it instead!"

This annoyed Louise greatly; she really hated having her abilities doubted and being treated like that. "I'll do it! Please let me do it!" She yelled out.

"Then step forward" Miss Chevreuse replied, thinking that no harm could come of Louise's effort.

The students started to panic and Tabitha stood up and left the room. Louise walked towards the desk where the stones were placed.

"Please don't do this Louise!" The red haired girl pleaded, knowing what her classmate's ineptitude could lead to.

"Shut up, you're distracting me!" Louise snapped at the red haired girl, the sound of her classmate's voice annoying her to no end.

"Now focus on what you want to create" Miss Chevreuse instructed Louise on the proper technique.

Despite the classes' terrified expressions, Louise lifted her wand and chanted the transmutation spell, but following the spell was a huge explosion that blew a hole through the wall.

"S-See what I mean?!" The red haired girl scolded Miss Chevreuse for ignoring her earlier warning.

"Looks like I made a small mistake" Louise said as she took a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiped the dust off her face.

Louise's classmates all called her a Zero and a terrified Miss Chevreuse dismissed the class early and the students walked out of the classroom

* * *

After classes had ended, Louise walked down the stairs where she heard a voice belonging to a busty girl with fiery red hair and tan skin.

"How many times have you done this?" The red haired girl spoke "Are you getting kicked out yet?" she started to laugh at Louise, finding her repeated strings of failures amusing.

Louise was very annoyed by the red haired girl's teasing. "No, just a warning" The pink-haired girl replied, hiding her clear anger towards her classmate.

The redheaded girl laughed "Just give up; you fail at everything you try. I wonder what kind of familiar someone like you can get?"

Louise snapped; she didn't like having her pride hurt at all. "I'll summon a great and noble familiar that will show all of you that I'm a good mage!"

The red haired girl looked Tabitha "What do you think?" The busty female asked for her friend's opinion.

"I don't know." Tabitha girl replied in a nonchalant tone, uninterested in the situation as a whole

* * *

A few hours passed and Louise was in her room getting ready to sleep, she was regretting what she said, "I shouldn't have said that." The pink-haired girl buried her face into her pillow" I'll be laughed at for sure."

* * *

The next day was the day the students had to summon their familiars; everyone was gathered at the courtyard and the teacher, a middle-aged man with a bald head was their proctor for this important ritual.

"Today is the day of your summoning. This is the first exam of the second year, as well as the sacred day of your first encounter with your familiar spirit who you will spend the rest of your lives with." The teacher lectured his students on the importance of the summoning ritual.

Louise nervously lifted her wand, thinking about what she said the day before and how it had put even more pressure on her.

"I can't wait to see your great familiar, Zero Louise" The red haired girl said mockingly, holding her to her words the previous day.

Louise was obviously not amused by the red haired girl's mocking tone. "Leave me alone." The pink-haired girl glared at her.

A male student with spiked brunette hair raised his wand, and with a flash of lighting, he summoned a floating eyeball with a tail and three large eyelashes.

The other students were shocked, and a blonde student with green eyes expressed his surprise. "Wow, a Bugbear!" He eyed his classmate's familiar.

Mister Colbert examined the Bugbear intently. "That is impressive." The teacher remarked.

"If a weird familiar Spirit were summoned in this situation, it'd be a lifelong embarrassment." A blonde girl with blue eyes curls and red bows on her hair commented on the importance of the summoning ritual.

Guiche approached the curly haired girl with his usual dramatic flair. "I'm sure a lovely and cute familiar spirit will come to you, Montmorency." The flamboyant boy flirted with his female classmate.

"Obviously." Montmorency declared proudly, having great faith in her abilities and personality.

"A familiar is supposed to a perfect match to its master." Guiche proudly proclaimed, confident that he would summon a majestic creature. "No doubt I'll summon something elegant and beautiful."

"You're up next." The teacher called Guiche, waiting for him to summon his familiar.

"It's me, Guiche de Gramont, Mister Colbert." Guiche waved his rose "I shall summon the most amazing familiar spirit ever recorded! So great that people will come from far and wide to see its sheer beauty."

"Hurry up; people are waiting for their turn." Mister Colbert said in an annoyed tone, feeling that there was no time for Guiche's bragging.

"Very well" Guiche smiled and started to chant the spell. "Oh, Brimir that guides us. Bring forth a slave worthy of the noble Bronze Guiche de Gramont." Just then a rumbling noise was heard and a large mole popped its head out of the ground. "Eh?!" The flamboyant boy was shocked, for his familiar was not at all what he expected. He looked at the other familiar's and the redheaded girl's caught his eye. "Salamander, Kirche summoned that?" he exclaimed in shock.

"Good job Miss Zerbst." Mister Colbert observed Kirche's Salamander and was impressed by her performance.

"It suits my title." Kirche smiled, proud of the Salamander she had summoned. "The Feveret Kirche."

"Is that everyone?" Mister Colbert checked if all of his students had performed their respective rituals.

"There's one more." Kirche smiled teasingly, waiting for a chance to humiliate Louise. "There's still Miss Vallière." The red haired girl gestured at her classmate.

Louise's classmates looked at her. "It's the Zero Louise, what's she going to summon?" they said and another one said "It's just another explosion maybe" and they all started laughing.

"You said you can summon something better than my Salamander, right?" Kirche mocked Louise with a cocky smile on her face, sure that Louise would fail.

"Naturally" Louise pouted and she held her wand and she started the spell "I beg you, my slave that lives somewhere in the universe. Oh, sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit. I desire and here I plead from my heart that you answer my call! To my only desire!" The pink-haired girl waved her wand and recited her summoning spell.

When Louise's spell was finished, a large explosion blew everyone away, though no one was really hurt, it was shocking for the other students, as the smoke cleared, a brilliant rainbow light filled enveloped the courtyard and the Unicorn Gundam was seen kneeling at the centre of it. Within the mobile suit, Banagher opened his eyes, awoken by Louise's voice that called out to him from the void.

Louise was in shock upon seeing that her familiar was a gigantic inanimate object that glowed with a strange light, the sheer image of the Unicorn Gundam left her speechless.

The Unicorn Gundam's armour closed and the crystals broke off and the fin closed into a single horn. The cockpit opened up and Banagher stepped out and removed his helmet to see what was going on and what he saw surprised him, he was surrounded by people he had never met who spoke in a language he had never heard, for someone who just went through a war and an unknown phenomenon, this was almost too much to handle.

Mister Colbert and all the students who were there were just as awe-struck as Louise as they stared at Banagher and the Unicorn Gundam, never in their wildest dreams did they think that the Zero would have summoned a human and an animated armour.

Louise turned her attention to Banagher and she could not believe that he was her familiar, to her; the Unicorn Gundam Pilot didn't look like a noble, but he did look like a heroic figure from one of the many legends from the past eras.

Banagher was still in shock, but then he made eye contact with Louise and at that moment, experienced a feeling that he himself did not understand, even as a Newtype. _"What's going on? Where am I?" _The Unicorn Gundam Pilot tried to make sense of his situation but to no avail.

Mister Colbert approached the Zero and told her what she had to do. "Miss Vallière, I think it's time for you to complete the ritual." The eccentric teacher gestured at Banagher.

Louise was blushing red, thought Banagher's entrance as her familiar was grand, she was not exactly sure about accepting her situation. "D-Do I have to?" The Zero looked around to see that everyone, particularly Kirche and Tabitha, were staring at her.

Mister Colbert urged Louise to finish what she had started, knowing that the ritual was sacred. "Absolutely, any arguments won't be heard." The eccentric teacher capitalised the importance to the Zero.

"From now on, you will by my slave." Louise said in a prideful tone but she couldn't help but blush upon thinking about the last part of the ritual. The Zero then approached Banagher until they were only inches away.

Banagher continued to stare at Louise, not really knowing why she was moving so close to him. "Wh-What are you doing?" The Unicorn Gundam Pilot started to feel uncomfortable.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière." The Zero raised her wand as she chanted the final part of the spell. "Pentagon that governs the five powers, give this person your blessing and make him my familiar spirit." The pink-haired girl placed her hand on Banagher's cheek and closed the distance, and before any reaction could be made, she placed a kiss on the Unicorn Gundam Pilot's lips.

Banagher was surprised, but then, he recognised Louise's voice as the one that called out to him, but that did not make the kiss any less awkward and confusing for him.

Mister Colbert noticed no complication with Louise's spell. "The Servant Contract finished without any problems."

"Why did you kiss me all of a sudden?" Banagher protested, feeling that his personal space was just violated, but before he could continue with that thought, he felt a strong burning sensation all over his body. "What did you do to me?"

Louise stared at Banagher, though it was just a part of the ritual, she had just given him her first kiss. "I-It'll end soon!" The Zero tried to hide her blush, knowing that everyone was looking at her. "A familiar spirit's rune is getting carved onto you.

Banagher was writhing in pain at the burning sensation, he had heard Louise, but he still didn't understand what she was saying. "What?" The Unicorn Gundam felt something on his right hand and a new symbol glowed before he passed out.

Colbert took note of the strange mark on Banagher's hand and the appearance of the Gundam Unicorn, finding them both very familiar.

The rest of the day went surprisingly well for Louise, her expectations of mockery and laughter unfulfilled, instead, people were amazed, even impressed at the nature of her familiar and the beauty of the mysterious animated armour he rode. People who usually insulted her either apologised or stayed quiet in shame and she overheard some of her teachers saying they were proud of her. The Zero was almost brought to tears, she hasn't been this happy in a long time and she owed it to Banagher.

* * *

A few hours later, the light from the Unicorn Gundam faded and Banagher woke up on a sofa in Louise's room, his body still ached all over, but he tried to get up anyway.

Louise saw that Banagher had started to move and she immediately approached him. "You're awake…" The Zero tried to keep up her prideful front, but she was truly relieved to see him up and about.

Banagher suddenly noticed that the strange language Louise spoke was replaced by his own, at least in his mind. "Wait… I understand what you're saying." The Unicorn Gundam Pilot was relieved that there was no longer a language barrier between them.

Louise was just as surprised as Banagher was. "I can understand you, too." The Zero heard the Unicorn Gundam Pilot's words in her own language. "What's your name?" The pink-haired girl took the opportunity to ask for an introduction.

"It's Banagher Links." The Unicorn Gundam Pilot introduced himself to Louise. "What's yours?"

"Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière." The Zero gave her overly long full name to Banagher as an introduction, she tried to remain focused, but she was really happy that he was so polite to her.

Banagher then changed the subject. "Miss Louise, what's going on? Why am I here?" The Unicorn Gundam Pilot tried to ask about his current situation, hoping to get answers.

"Because I summoned you." Louise gave Banagher a nigh imperceptible smile as she answered him. "As my familiar spirit."

"Familiar… spirit?" Banagher didn't quite understand what Louise was saying and even if he did, he'd still find it hard to believe. "What are you talking about?"

* * *

Down at the archives, Mister Colbert was looking through several books until he found two that matched what he had seen.

Mister Colbert flipped the pages and he saw the symbol on Banagher's hand. "This is it. But how?" The eccentric teacher then opened the other book titled "Universal Century".

* * *

Despite receiving an explanation from Louise, Banagher was still confused, finding the Zero's answers leading to more and more questions.

"Halkeginia, Tristain Kingdom and Magic? I don't understand…" Banagher held his head, feeling that all the confusion was giving him a migraine. "Miss Louise… I don't belong here." The Unicorn Gundam Pilot wore a sad expression as he thought of all of his friends at home and Audrey's smiling face. "I promised her that I'd come back to her."

Louise knew where this conversation was headed and she didn't like it one bit, especially when she heard there was someone else waiting for him. "No you can't!" The Zero yelled out to Banagher, feeling a little hurt and thinking that he could very well escape in the Unicorn Gundam. "You're _my_ familiar! You belong here!" The pink-haired girl clung to his arm.

Banagher struggled against the Zero's grip but he stopped when he saw the look of sadness in her eyes and he himself started to feel bad knowing that he was responsible for it. "Miss Louise…" The Unicorn Gundam Pilot placed his hand on the pink-haired girl's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

Louise blushed suddenly, realising what she looked like at the moment. "D-D-D-Don't get the wrong idea! I just don't want my familiar to leave me!" The Zero turned away to hide her blush, trying once more to show her noble's pride. "I'm your master!"

Banagher sighed as Louise's strange emotional display, but what he saw next was completely new to him, his eyes widened in shock as he saw two moons outside the window. "_Just what is this place?" _ The Unicorn Gundam Pilot finally realised that he was far away from the reality he knew.

* * *

Somewhere outside the border of Tristain, the Banshee knelt down in the middle of a forest and Riddhe woke up inside the cockpit.

Riddhe opened his eyes slowly as he woke up after being unconscious for hours. "Where am I?" The Banshee Pilot opened up the cockpit and saw that he was in a forest. "What in the world?!" He looked up and was shocked to see the two moons in the night sky.

* * *

Author's note: My new project is done, I managed to finish this in a day because I finished Turn A Gundam and re-watched Zero no Tsukaima and the inspiration for this story was there. The idea that the ZnT universe is the future of Gundam opens up new possibilities that did not exist in my other ZnT and Gundam fanfic and as a result, many mobile suits and ships that are dug up will be considered sacred relics and the site where the Turn A and the Turn X had their final battle is considered holy ground.

Since mankind abandoned technology in this world, factories were shut down and there was almost no more source of pollution, so nature managed to heal Earth from all the damage of the previous eras and since most of mankind left for space, the ones left on Earth maintained a stable population.

This story borrows much from Turn A Gundam and the little info we have on Gundam Reconguista in G. Magic users can be considered the Newtypes of this era and only they can move the excavated mobile suits, now called animated armours, this concept is based on Aura Battler Dunbine. This is similar to the amour golems from The Warrior of Zero/The Eden of Two Moons.

The themes of this story will be forgiveness, adventure, love and possibility and it will show how people have lived after the tragedies caused by the Dark History and the new life they have free from its grasp, though there are conflicts depicted in the ZnT world, they aren't nearly as devastating as the old wars. Records of the Dark History are so old that the truth isn't fully known to toe people and it is interpreted in many ways based on class and culture.

The relationship between Banagher and Louise will be similar to the one between her and Saito, only it is complicated by Banagher's status as a Newtype and his feelings for Mineva Lao Zabi. Louise will still be an angry tsundere, but she'll have some more dere moments considering Banagher is a much more capable and polite character than Saito. Riddhe's role in the story will be revealed later on, but just to be clear, he is not a familiar.

Me and two of my friends discussed the theme for this story and we all came to a realisation, that anime like Turn A Gundam, Lagrange, the Flower of Rin'ne, Garantia on the Verdurous Planet and the upcoming Gundam Reconguista in G have very positive messages when compared to many other works of fiction because it showed a tragedy and a struggle, but people are recovering from them and learning to forgive. This is in direct contrast to how many others handle post -apocalyptic themes.

In many cases, and I say this as a proud Englishman, we at the west have this uncanny obsession with death and struggle and what we consider human character development is fear, hatred, opportunism and resilience this is prevalent in most zombie/infected style games and TV shows, don't get me wrong, they're really good, so good that I platinumed The Last of us and loved its story to death, I follow the Walking Dead and I enjoy Attack on Titan to an extent, but as much as I enjoy them, I don't see their message as helpful to humanity as a whole. A friend of mine pointed out that Attack on Titan's popularity in the west is due to the fact that it combines action, intrigue and enemies with striking aesthetic and thematic similarities to zombies.

Gundam 00 A Wakening of the Trailblazer, in my opinion, shows what humankind should do when faced with an inhuman enemy, set aside their differences and try their hardest to fight for a the survival of the species as a whole. I love Attack on Titan, but the humanity depicted there is cynical and prone to infighting. It's realistic, yes, but not what we should admonish.

What I'm trying to say is that fiction should take a more positive tone and show that humankind is capable of more than just fighting for survival. Gundam's done it for 35 years and more people should celebrate the good in humanity instead of the bad.

Anyways, read and review, I'm glad I could share this story with all of you and I hope that people will enjoy it. Oh, and tell me what you want to see in this story and I'll see if I can make it happen, this story belongs to all of you as much as it belongs to me.


End file.
